


What Did You Do?

by BlueKath



Series: Against The Odds [5]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKath/pseuds/BlueKath
Summary: “Good, now you just need to do it on your own.” Jerrie teased while hugging me and I flicked his ear playfully. Next thing I know the queens were whining after Tugger who was rushing out of the clearing.“What is wrong with him? He never stays around us anymore…” Etcetera complained, crossing her arms moodily. I frowned, looking over and saw Victoria glaring at me.“Not whenever Misto is around,” she hissed and the younger queens looked over, making me feel very self-conscious. “What did you do? Did you do something to him because he was playing pranks at you?”





	

**Mistoffelees**

“Misto?” Munk asked as Jerry, Teazer and I dashed into the den, making us stop and stare at him and Cassandra, curled up tightly against each other, a book in the tabby’s hand. “Rumpleteazer. Mungojerrie.” He nodded at both of them, though his tone changed slightly when he referred to the male twin.

“I… I didn’t think you would be here…” I chuckled awkwardly and he smirked.

“We gathered as much, darling.” The tan queen smiled, standing up gracefully and walking towards me with a disapproving look. “What in Bast’s name happened to your fur, Mistoffelees? You look like you were in a fight with a pollicle,” she scolded, twisting her nose a little bit.

“Oh… I didn’t even realize it,” I stammered, trying to make myself presentable as quickly as possible, ignoring the twins’ chuckles. “We were trying some new tricks. Jerrie and Teazer have magic too! It’s not as strong as mine and it’s only there in a rather passive way, but we’ve been working on it.” I told them excitedly and Cassandra grinned, sharing a look with Munk, before sitting down again, snuggling into the tabby’s strong chest.

“Is that why you’ve been so close lately? You’ve been helping them with their magic?” Munk asked. There was a pleasant tone in his voice, but there was something off about it.

“Yes.” He nodded, chuckling and Cassandra swatted his arm lightly. “We just came to fetch a book I have that might help them free their magic a little bit more,” I continued, narrowing my eyes at them. I looked at the ginger twins and they also looked lost, so I knew it was something only Munk and Cassandra knew.

“Go on then, dear. Don’t let us be in your way.” Cassandra said, fetching the book from Munk’s paw and holding it up before they went back to reading, this time with little smirks on their lips.

“Are they always this weird?” Teazer started with a frown, followed by her brother once we stepped outside the den.

“Or was it us?”

“Not at all actually. That was very… unusual.” I frowned, confused, and they shrugged in perfect sync before we went back to the clearing we had been training in before. Unfortunately, it was now occupied by Tugger and his fan club, making me turned around right then, only to be stopped by the twins.

“He’s still not talking to ya’, is he?” Jerrie asked lightly and I shook my head, avoiding his eyes. He pulled me into a hug and lead us towards an old oven, away from that clearing.

“Oh Misto. It’ll get better, I’m sure it will.” Teazer rubbed my arm lightly, giving me an encouraging smile.

“How can this get better? He kisses me, then he pesters me for a whole month and then suddenly he won’t even look at me anymore!” I huffed, angry with myself for not being able to let go of Tugger.

“Maybe he’s confused…” Teazer offered lightly.

“Or maybe he was making fun of me.” I hissed at her, immediately regretting my reaction. “I’m sorry.” I pulled her into a hug and she nuzzled my neck softly.

“It’s alright. Ya’re frustrated.”

“Alright, I’ve got an idea!” Jerrie jumped up, picked up the heavy book and pulled us back into the clearing. “Ya’ve been teaching us a lot of things lately, from magic to dancing. Now it’s our turn.” He smirked looking at his sister who nodded eagerly, a big smile on her face.

“Should I be nervous?”

“No, ya’ll be fine. Don’t worry.” They chuckled. “Yesterday you thought us how to do jetés. Today we'll teach you acrobatics!” Jerrie said excited and I forced a smile.

“What?” My voice rose an octave and they laughed.

“Calm down, we’ll start off easy. Here, the bridge.” Teazer said, bending backwards until her hands were on the ground. “Easy enough, right?”

“No.”

“Come on, Misto. You can turn your spine back into a C, this should be easy...” Jerrie pulled my arm, telling me to spread my legs a bit.

“That’s different. That’s a cambret and my head doesn’t go anywhere near the floor.”

“Just do it Misto. Jerrie won’t let you fall.” Teazer said, standing by my side and going back again, this time slower.

“I’ll keep a paw on your back, so don’t be afraid. You just lean back slowly without bending your knees. Go as far back as you can, then start bending them slowly.” He said, putting both paws on my lower back and I took a deep breath, doing as he said.

“Good. Breathing might feel a bit difficult at first, but just stay calm. Try reaching one hand back towards the ground then the other.” I can’t remember how many times I fell, but by the time the sun was coming up I had dust all over my coat and I had finally succeeded touching the ground with both my hands.

“Good, now you just need to do it on your own.” Jerrie teased while hugging me and I flicked his ear playfully. Next thing I know the queens were whining after Tugger who was rushing out of the clearing.

“What is wrong with him? He never stays around us anymore…” Etcetera complained, crossing her arms moodily. I frowned, looking over and saw Victoria glaring at me.

“Not whenever Misto is around,” she hissed and the younger queens looked over, making me feel very self-conscious. “What did you do? Did you do something to him because he was playing pranks at you?”

“Did you and Tugger have a fight, Misto?” Jemima asked kindly.

“No. It’s been weeks since the last time he even spoke with me.” I answered quietly, dusting off my fur as well as I could.

“Well, you must have done something to upset him!” Victoria pressed with an angry scowl on her face and glared at her, feeling Teazer and Jerrie next to me, giving me support.

“Oh, so he can make my life miserable and I have to take it with a smile on my face, because he is the Rum Tum Tugger? Spare me your hypocrisy, Victoria!” I shot back, feeling my tail flick around, and she looked surprised before smirking.

“So you did something…”

“I didn’t do anything! Why are you blaming me for whatever stupid reason Tugger’s all worked up?” I growled at her and I could see some older Jellicles coming near us.

“Because he seemed awfully interested in you and you in him before he started avoiding you.” She smirked and I took a step back, gulping. After kissing Mungojerrie it became clear to me that I liked toms and, while I was at peace with it, I wasn’t ready for everyone to know it yet.

“What are you talking about, Vicky?” Electra asked quietly.

“I’m saying he did something with Tugger. Something he shouldn’t have done…”

“That’s quite enough, Victoria.” Skimble ordered, coming into sight, Munkustrap and Alonzo next to him, but Victoria didn’t seem to listen.

“Something disgusting.”

“Shut up, Victoria!” Teazer growled, teeth and claws bared at her cousin, while Jerrie and I just stared at her. She knew. She knew about us and if she said the word, everyone else would know too.

“Wrong.”

“You don’t have the right!” Teazer pushed her away from us.

“And that’s why Tugger can’t stand the sight of _them_ ,” she spat, disgust in her voice and written all over her face. “Because they’re both freaks.”

“VICTORIA!” Skimble growled in a booming voice. The white queen dropped on all fours, tail between her legs and ears pressed tightly against her head, while the rest of us stared at him, wide eyed. Skimble never yelled or shouted, he rarely even hissed. He never lost his patience. “Go back to the den.” He sneered at her and the queen did so as quickly as she could, not sparing a glance at anyone. “Are you okay?” He asked softly and we nodded slowly and he looked past us, before going after his niece.

“Why don’t you two sleep in my den today?” Munk quietly asked the twins once most of the Jellicles left the clearing. I could only pay attention on the disproving look some of the elders held as they passed through us. Most of the younger ones didn’t seem to really understand what Victoria had meant, their confused frown was proof enough, but the others knew what she had implied. I could feel Jerrie fidgeting by my side and I refrained from taking his hand, knowing it would only confirm what Victoria said. “And you girls, go back home, alright?” He said to the queens still there and they nodded.

“She’s just repeating what she heard, you know? She doesn’t even know what she’s saying…” Jemima said lightly, smiling kindly at us. “Not all of us think like that.” She hugged us, nuzzling Teazer quickly, before she left and I let out a shaky breath.

“Come on.” Munk touched our shoulders and led us towards our den, quietly. “Are you hungry?” he asked once we were inside and Teazer answered for us. I felt dizzy, breathless, and yet, I felt numb too. I looked over to Jerrie who was trying to put up a brave front, but I could see how afraid he was. It was clear in his eyes.

“She had no right to do that.” Jerrie hissed angrily, pressing his paw on his eyes, after Munk left to get our food.

“How did she know?” I asked quietly, feeling slower than normal.

“I had a tomfriend a while back, when I first found out about my _inclinations._ She saw us one day, but uncle Skimble kept her quiet.” He answered lowly, his voice cracking a bit. “She must’ve seen how close we are and connected the dots, I’m so sorry, Misto. I didn’t want you to be dragged into this…”

“Hey.” I took his hand. “It’s alright. We'll be there for each other, remember?” I smiled tightly and he nodded. “Besides, you didn’t drag me into this. You helped more than I can even begin to thank you for.”

“Alright, kids. Let’s eat.” Munk called, setting some bowls on a chest we used as a table, while we sat down.

“Where’s Cass?” I asked quietly, after some time.

“She went to Victoria Grove with Bomba, Demeter and Tanto for a girl’s night out. Just us this evening.” The silver tabby smiled, finishing his tuna paste, waiting for us before he gathered the bowls and put them away.

“Should I be worried about his complete lack of reaction?” I whispered once he left the room and the twins shrugged, looking at a loss. I took a deep breath, getting up and going after the silver tom, finding him washing the dishes. “Are you going to ask what was Victoria talking about?” I sighed, biting my lip and flicking my tail nervously before he turned around with a small grin on his lips.

“I don’t tend to go around asking questions I already know the answer for, tux…” He dried off his paws and turned around and leaned against the counter.

“You knew?” He rose his brow and I sighed, reminded of a similar conversation a few months ago. “Of course you knew… And you… don’t mind?” I twisted my paws, anxiously.

“Tux. Misto. What’s there to mind?” He smiled gently and I ran into his arms, hiding my face in his neck. “Did you actually think I would have any other reaction?”

“I… No, deep down I knew you’d always be by my side, but I couldn’t help being afraid… Especially because…” I stopped myself. He didn’t know about Tugger.

“You have feelings for my flirty brother?” He completed and I looked up in surprise. He just smirked, raising a brow and I rolled my eyes.

“Is there anything in this junkyard you don’t know about?”

“Occasionally.” He chuckled and I bit my lip again.

“And you’re okay with that?” I asked shyly and he took a deep breath.

“No, not really. I don’t like the idea that Tugger might be confused and could end up hurting you. I don’t like that you have feelings for Tugger at all, because he is a flirt and I’m afraid this is all a phase for him.” He answered honestly and I looked down, knowing he was probably right, especially with the way Tugger was behaving lately. He put a paw on my chin, raising my head slowly. “But my job as a father, even if a foster one, was to raise you the best way I could so you could be able to make your own decisions and I think Cass and I did a pretty good job. And I know my brother. Despite the fame he has, he is a responsible tom and he will not play with your feelings.” He smiled softly and I sighed, burying my head into his neck again.

“He kissed me and now he’s not talking to me anymore, so I don’t think he’s as responsible as you take him for.” I pouted and frowned at his sharp intake of breath.

“Tugger kissed you?” He asked with a weird smile and I gulped.

“Oh merde… So there is something you don’t know after all!” I smiled brightly and he closed his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

“He seemed to forget to tell me that…” He mumbled, twisting his lips the way he did when he was trying to contain his anger.

“Wait… D-did he talk to you about this? What did he say? Did he…?”

“It’s not my place to tell you what he told me, Misto, it’s his…”

“How is he supposed to tell me anything if he’s not even looking at me?” I hissed angrily, crossing my arms and tapping my hind paw on the ground angrily. He chuckled lightly, petting my head.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but here goes nothing. Tugger’s reason for staying away from you is not _at all_ what you think. And, as much as I really don’t want to say _this_ , he’s not playing with your feelings. Maybe it’s time you try to approach him.” He pawed my shoulder, with a small smile, before he looked over my shoulder. “And next time, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, instead of eavesdropping just join the conversation.” He said in an unimpressed voice and the twins stumbled into the room, smiling sheepishly and Munk shook his head.

“How did he know?” They asked in unison and the silver tabby rolled his yes.

“He always knows,” I smirked while Munk huffed and went back on doing the dishes. “After all, he’s not the Protector for nothing…” I smirked, snooping around until I found the bottle of milk Cass always brought to us.

“Misto…” Jerrie called after I started serving us. “There’s something I should tell you…”


End file.
